thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood for Blood
"Blood for Blood" is the eleventh episode of the ninth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on February 24, 2019. Plot Rick and his group bury what remains of their friends. Synopsis The group is in shock. Carol and Henry are distraught at the sight of Ezekiel's undead head and Carol pulls out her knife to put down Ezekiel's severed head. Rick stops her and offers to do it instead. Carol angrily refuses and pushes Rick back before turning back around in tears and hugging Rick tight while apologizing. As they console one another, Michonne puts Ezekiel down. She directs the others to help her get the rest of the reanimated heads. Carol laments the chance with Ezekiel that she's thrown away, and tells Rick there's something wrong with her, to which Rick replies, "there's something wrong with all of us." The group, except for Carol and Rick, start putting down the reanimated heads, with Rick comforting her. Suddenly, Carol tackles Lydia to the ground and demands to know if she knew Alpha would do this, and whether the Whisperers have done this before. Henry pulls his stick on her as Alden tells Carol not to do this. Placing her knife to Carol’s neck, Lydia calmly tells Carol that she knew nothing about it, and that her old group have never met survivors that outnumbered them like this. She adds that they usually meet smaller groups and that they either join them or go their separate ways. She warns Carol if she doesn't get off her, she will have the knife halfway through her neck before she can do anything about it. Carol, realizing she is being unreasonable, gets off, helping Lydia up. Lydia tells the group that she thinks Alpha is scared of them. Henry, with his stick still aimed at Carol is told to lower his stick by Carol, to which he does. Henry inquires what happened to their bodies to which Lydia replies that they were probably skinned. Rick asks if they should take the heads back with them to bury. Carol says that they will bury them by the pikes. Rick tells Carol that's fine, but they leave the poles exactly where they are as that's the territories boundary. Carol is not happy that Rick seems to not want to cross the line and kill the people for murdering their friends, saying it would be a different story if it had been Judith or Michonne. Rick agrees with her and asks her to be stronger than he could be. Carol storms off to the woods to think. Rick asks Michonne what they should do. She tells him that if it was up to her, they would ride back and kill them all, stupid as it might be. Rick confides in her that this may not be possible, but it's understandable that their people will want revenge for these murders. Rick tells her that the situation with the Whisperers could ruin everything. Michonne hugs Rick and tells him she won't let that happen and Rick tells her they will get through this. Down the line, Lydia sees Henry crying. He explains that Ezekiel was his father and that it's been a while since he lost one of those. Lydia hugs him and apologises. Alden walks over to check on Carol and she reacts angrily, then tells him to come help her dig graves. Back at Alexandria, Eugene is fixing the radio excitedly. Maggie, Jesus and Enid knock on the door and enter. They are relieved to see him and explain that they thought he had gone missing like several others have, including Rosita. Hearing this, he rushes outside quickly calling her name. Later, at the fair, Rick and Michonne address the crowd that has gathered regarding the twelve missing people. Rick takes a moment before telling them, "I'm afraid I have terrible news.". After Rick reveals the horrible losses, the people of all the communities go into shock and depression over the deaths. After a funeral service is held for all those who were lost, the close friends and family of the deceased go to Rick and begin to yell at him, demanding war and retaliation. Some are even willing to go after the Whisperers themselves, including Cyndie and Magna. However, Rick argues that they shouldn't rush into anything and should think things through before rushing into battle and putting everything they've built into risk. A distraught Marco yells at Rick, claiming that he is a coward and that Maggie should be in charge of all the communities. He states that she knows how to take care of a problem. Rick then questions Maggie about what Marco had said, and she reveals to Rick that she had Gregory executed. Rick becomes enraged with Maggie, saying that she ignored everything he's said and that they shouldn't go back to the way things were before. Paul attempts to calm Rick down, but he claims that Maggie is ruining everything he's built and that she is putting everyone in danger. Alden steps in to stop Rick but is pushed aside. Jesus tries to hold Rick as Maggie claims that he's snapped, and she questions whether she has to follow him; causing Rick to punch Maggie across the face. Maggie then retaliates and beats Rick to the ground while explaining her actions of killing Gregory. Jesus pulls her back and she snaps out of her anger, seeing what she has done. They then apologize to each other, hug, and everything calms down. Jesus tells everyone to go home and they all do so. On his way home, Rick is scorned by the people of the communities. When he arrives at his house, he sees Michonne with Eugene, who is devastated by Rosita's death. He reveals to them that even though Rosita was pregnant with another man's baby, he would still have raised the child as his own so that he could try to make their lives simpler. He tells himself this but reveals that, in reality, it was actually so he wouldn't feel embarrassed. He reveals his anger at her for cheating on him but also says how much he loved her, how much he cared for her and how much he needed her. Eugene states that he knows the people are screaming for war and that they will get themselves killed because they aren't smart. He says that he is intelligent, and understands that this will take time and planning; but he says that in the end he wants the Whisperers all dead. Both Michonne and Rick reveal that they feel the same way and that they need to plan out what happens next. Eugene reveals that he understands the fact that the Whisperers have a massive advantage over them. as they do have an entire herd under their control. But Eugene points out that they, too, have an even bigger advantage over Alpha: they have her daughter. Other Cast Co-Stars To be added. Uncredited To be added. Deaths * Ezekiel (Zombified) * Rosita Espinosa (Zombified) * Tara Chambler (Zombified) * Dwight (Zombified) * Amber (Zombified) * Scott (Zombified) * Tammy Rose (Zombified) * Ken (Zombified) * Luke (Zombified) * Kal (Zombified) * Rachel (Zombified) * Oscar (Zombified) Trivia * Last appearance of Rosita Espinosa. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Tammy Rose. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Ken. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Luke. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Amber. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Scott. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Ezekiel. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Tara Chambler. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Kal. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Rachel. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Dwight. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Oscar. (Zombified) * This episode was adapted from Issue 145 and Issue 146 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 9 (TV Series)